


Quo vadis?: Hendak Ke Mana?

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chaptered, Colonialismo Italiano (1870s), F/M, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Kawasan Laut Sulawesi Abad 19, Platonic Relationships, not tagging now because of spoiler, ok now im being dEAdLY serious for this tag problem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Karena Nesia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau berhenti buta,setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar sendirian.





	Quo vadis?: Hendak Ke Mana?

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada kosakata yang perlu Nesia hafal, dari seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _a prima vista_ : pada pandangan pertama (Italia)

_Pada waktu itu tersebar sebuah karangan oleh Cerruti …_  
_yang menganjurkan agar Italia mendirikan daerah jajahan._  
_Dengan menunjuk kepada contoh Inggris …, maka Cerruti sangat menunjang gagasan_  
_untuk mencari tempat bagi narapidana (Italia) di seberang lautan,_  
_khususnya di Kepulauan Indonesia._

 (Lapian, 2009: 201)

* * *

 

## Laut Sulawesi, 1872

Hari masih terlalu siang ketika Nesia merasa perahunya bergoyang-goyang. Tidak mungkin disebabkan karena arus laut—pergantian ke angin sore kan, belum sekarang.

Ia lantas tersadar dari tidurnya. Mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat mata karena ia menutupi seluruh badan dengan sarung, meskipun sayup-sayup sinar matahari merembes masuk dan ia bisa menerawang cerahnya langit biru di luar sana. Masih terlampau panas untuk beraktivitas. Ia hendak melanjutkan tidur lagi—berpikir kalau tadi mungkin arah angin berubah tiba-tiba atau apalah—ketika terdengar suara berisik seperti gerundelan atau umpatan dalam bahasa entah apa, dan perahunya bergoyang-goyang lagi.

Terdengar suara derak-derak kayu. Kayu perahu miliknya. Nesia tersentak. Pendatang itu mencoba _mencongkel_ bagian perahunya! Ia menyibak sarung yang menutupi tubuh dan menegakkan diri, segera menyambar dayung sebagai perpanjangan tangan untuk menuding.

“Hei, mau apa kamu?!”

Selanjutnya adalah suara ceburan; seseorang jatuh ke dalam laut.

*

“Pegang dayungku, kutarik ke sini!”

Entah sudah berapa kali Nesia berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama, tetapi orang itu terus saja meronta. Berusaha sendiri. Ia menyodorkan dayungnya lagi sepanjang mungkin, tetapi orang itu justru menjauh. Maunya apa, sih? Mau ditolong malah tidak mau. Nesia berteriak lagi, terus menyodorkan dayung di tangannya. Orang itu justru menepisnya.

Tidak dihargai seperti itu, Nesia kesal juga akhirnya. “Mau selamat nggak, sih, kamu?”

Ikut-ikut marah, orang itu balas berteriak. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat sudah menggelap karena basah—kepalanya sejak tadi timbul-tenggelam, sibuk bersusah-susah membalikkan perahunya yang dalam posisi telungkup. Ia mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan intonasi tinggi, marah-marah sendiri, dengan bahasa yang tidak Nesia mengerti.

Bilang apa, sih, dia ini?

“Kamu ngomong apa, dasar nggak jelas—” Nesia ingin balas memarahi, tetapi seketika ia tersadar kalau yang ia pakai juga bahasa yang sejak tadi tidak dimengerti orang itu. Astaga, berarti sejak tadi, suruhannya untuk memegang dayung ini tidak tersampaikan, dong? Ia menarik diri, menarik napas panjang.

Disodorkannya dayung itu dengan pendekatan yang berbeda. Berkata dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Menggunakan bahasa Inggris. “Ini. Pegang ini.”

Gerakan tangan pemuda yang berusaha membalikkan perahu itu terhenti. Barangkali terkejut karena rupanya ada satu bahasa yang keduanya bisa sama-sama mengerti. Setelah menggunakan jeda sesaat untuk mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, akhirnya pemuda itu menerima uluran dayung yang disodorkan Nesia. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik sekuat tenaga dan menyingkir dari posisi duduknya semula. Memberikan ruang agar pemuda itu bisa duduk di perahunya.

Tanpa suara apa-apa, Nesia menyodorkan sarung yang dipakai sebagai selimut tidur tadi. Mengisyaratkan bahwa benda kotor itu bisa digunakan untuk mengeringkan diri. Ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya tidak diragukan lagi ingin memprotes, tetapi akhirnya diterimanya juga tawaran itu. Selagi rekan seperahunya sedang sibuk sendiri, Nesia menggunakan dayung di tangan untuk membenarkan posisi perahu yang terbalik itu.

Begitu perahu itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, Nesia mengajak pemuda itu bertatapan. Menagih kata-kata.

Pemuda itu mengerang sesaat. Kesal karena paham maksudnya. “Terima kasih.”

Nesia tersenyum. “Sama-sama.”

Tidak ada suara sebentar. Pemuda itu menatapnya, membuka pembicaraan. “Kalau aku bilang ini …,” ucapnya, kemudian menyambung dengan serentetan kalimat, lalu dilanjut lagi dengan bahasa Inggris, “… tahu artinya?”

Si gadis mengerutkan kening. Menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak. Tapi sering dengar. Artinya apa?”

“‘Terima kasih’ juga.”

“Spanyol, ya?”

“Iya. Sudah kuduga, kamu setidaknya bisa menebak itu tadi bahasa apa.”

“Nggak sejago itu, sih.” Nesia tertawa. “Bukan berarti aku bisa mendeteksi sesuatu yang khas di dalam kalimat itu atau bagaimana. Aku dengar kata itu dari mulut orang-orang Spanyol, soalnya.”

Pemuda itu, Lovino, tersenyum sedikit atas dasar kesopanan. Sebenarnya, ada pertanyaan yang melintas di kepala: kenapa gadis ini justru bisa bahasa Inggris alih-alih bahasa Spanyol? Italia kan, sengaja memakai jalur pelayaran ini karena menyusuri jejak-jejak yang dibuat Spanyol saat mencari koloni baru. Pertimbangannya, agar orang yang ia temui di tengah-tengah perjalanan pastilah bisa bahasa Spanyol meskipun hanya sedikit-sedikit.

“Jadi, maaf, pakai bahasa Inggris saja, ya,” ucap Nesia kemudian.

“Bukan berarti aku suka bahasa Spanyol, kok.” Lovino menyambar buru-buru.

Nesia, gadis yang kulitnya sawo matang karena terbakar matahari itu, tertawa lagi.

*

Matahari berbaik hati dengan memberikan sinarnya tanpa ampun; membuat pakaian Lovino cepat mengering. Rambutnya sudah kembali berwarna cokelat terang. Nesia bahkan menertawai jambul di rambutnya yang kembali menegak seperti tadi sebelum si pemuda tercebur ke dalam laut.

“Jadi, kenapa tadi mau ambil kayu di perahuku?”

“Dayungku tenggelam, jadi aku mau pakai potongan kayu itu untuk dayung,” jawab Lovino sekenanya, “dan kukira nggak ada orang di dalam sini.”

“Memangnya mau ke mana?”

Lovino terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya jelas-jelas meragukan lawan bicara, seperti mengatakan _memangnya-kalau-kujawab-kamu-akan-tahu-?_.

Nesia tahu arti tatapan itu. Ia memutar bola mata. “Jangan meremehkan dulu. Aku Orang Laut.”

“Pulau Kei, tahu?”

“Tahu,” jawab Nesia segera, lalu menggumam lama. Gadis itu memalingkan muka ke arah lain, seperti sedang menerka-nerka seberapa lama lagi waktu yang diperlukan kalau hendak melanjutkan perjalanan. “Hmmm. Masih jauh sekali.” Komentar itu membuat Lovino rasanya ingin menyahut _dia juga tahu seberapa jauh karena kan dia yang punya urusan_ , tapi ditahannya. “Kamu pakai perahu ini sejak awal? Kamu, eh, tadi, kamu bilang kamu dari mana asalnya?”

“Kamu kan, tadi sudah bilang kalau kamu nggak tahu!”

“Siapa tahu sekarang aku tahu.”

Lovino mengembuskan napas. “Kerajaan Italia.”

Nesia memiringkan kepala. Berpikir sebentar. Lalu meringis bersalah. “Nggak tahu.”

Lovino memalingkan muka dengan kesal, membuat Nesia mau tak mau tertawa juga melihatnya. Dayung disandarkan di bibir perahu, belum ada satu pun di antara keduanya yang memberikan pernyataan ke mana selanjutnya masing-masing dari mereka akan pergi. Sebelah tangan Nesia memegangi perahu milik Lovino, menjaganya agar tidak hanyut terbawa arus laut.

Nesia mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana. “Daerahnya Spanyol bukan?”

“Tentu saja bukan!” Lovino naik pitam, menoleh cepat, menukas sengit.

“Wow, wow, wow. Ya, jangan marah-marah, dong!” Nesia kesal juga. “Kalau bukan, kenapa tadi mengetes apakah aku bisa bahasa Spanyol atau tidak?”

Benar juga. Mampus dia. Lovino memalingkan muka lagi. Menjawab dengan nada tidak terima. “Pernah jadi daerahnya, maksudku.”

“Oh. Ya, nggak usah kesal begitu, yang penting kan, sekarang sudah bukan,” jawab Nesia santai, “berapa lama? Cukup lama? Atau cuma sebentar?”

“Lumayan.”

“Lumayan itu berapa lama? Seratus tahun? Lima puluh?”

Tidak langsung ada tanggapan. Nesia terlambat sadar bahwa pembawaan Lovino tiba-tiba menjadi lain. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini merupakan topik yang sensitif. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak segera keluar jawaban. Pandangannya menunduk menatap hamparan laut di samping mereka. Nesia ingin menghentikan percakapan dan bertanya _ada apa_ , hanya saja Lovino sudah kembali bersuara.

“Kita berbeda.”

Nesia mengerutkan kening. Terkejut dengan jawaban itu. “Apanya?”

“Cara menentukan apakah 'lumayan' itu lama atau nggak.”

“Kenapa?”

Lovino menatapnya. Ragu-ragu. “Kalau semisal kukatakan: aku sudah ada sebelum Spanyol datang, kemudian tetap ada saat Spanyol berkuasa, dan _masih_ ada saat Spanyol pergi … apakah itu lama atau sebentar, menurutmu?”

“Tentu saja sebentar.”

Sang pemuda tertegun saat pertanyaan itu dijawab begitu cepat. Namun, ia tersenyum dalam hati, membatin, _benar juga, bagian mana yang “lama” kalau kriterianya saja seperti itu?_ Cepat-cepat Lovino menguasai diri. Mencuri waktu terlalu lama untuk diam bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. “Nah, itu yang kumaksud saat—”

“Kalau kamu manusia biasa.” Jawaban Nesia selanjutnya seolah-olah membuat aliran darah di sekujur tubuh Lovino berhenti mengalir. Apalagi, si gadis mengatakannya sambil tertawa. “Tapi beda kasus, _kalau kamu orang seperti aku_.”

*

Tunggu dulu.

_Tunggu dulu._

Ada yang aneh.

Kalau saja Lovino diberi waktu seharian untuk merenungi keadaan yang terjadi sekarang, tentu keanehan itu seharusnya sudah ia rasakan sejak tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang—dalam perhitungan umur manusia—beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, sendirian, di dalam perahu yang terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan? Dan gadis itu bisa bahasa Inggris pula. Walaupun bahasa Inggrisnya masih belepotan, tetapi _kenapa dia bisa_? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi memendam di dalam kepala, hanya saja Lovino terlambat sadar bahwa hal itu merupakan poin keanehan yang perlu digarisbawahi.

“Tunggu dulu.” Lovino mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. “Tapi, bukannya … tunggu dulu. Bukannya kamu bilang tadi namamu ‘Nesia’?”

“Namaku memang Nesia. Tapi aku kan juga bilang, kalau aku Orang Laut.”

Oh, iya. Gadis itu tadi mengatakannya. Lovino terdiam. Istilah itu luput ia pertanyakan. “Maksudnya apa, ‘Orang Laut’ itu?”

“Kalau kamu tanya ke orang lain, mungkin akan dijawab begini.” Nesia menegakkan tubuhnya, raut wajahnya berbinar, sepertinya gadis itu suka sekali kalau diminta menceritakan apa-apa soal dirinya. “Kalau Orang Laut adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang menghabiskan hidupnya di laut. Kebanyakan orang-orang darat sudah tahu keberadaan kami. Kami suka dimintai bantuan kalau ada dua wilayah yang akan perang.”

Orang Laut. Lovino belum pernah dengar. Lagi pula, mana mungkin ia pernah mendengarnya. Dirinya kan, amatiran sekali soal perlautan, berbeda dengan negara-negara lain yang sudah punya pengalaman soal hal ini. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat seperti berusaha untuk tetap fokus. “Oke, aku paham. Kayaknya.” Lovino menambahkan kata terakhir cepat-cepat. “Terus, kalau aku tanya padamu?”

“Aku perwujudan dari mereka. Dari Orang-Orang Laut itu.”

Penjelasan Nesia begitu panjang.

Ia mengatakan bahwa sejak ia bisa mengingat pertama kali, ia ada di dalam perahu. Kemudian ia dirawat oleh orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka Orang Laut ini. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Sampai lambat-laun mereka (dan juga dirinya) sadar bahwa umur manusia tidak berlaku bagi tubuhnya—karena ia masihlah seorang anak yang bertubuh pendek dan bertangan mungil.

Sembari mencari jawaban mengenai _makhluk_ seperti apa dia ini, Nesia pergi mengembara saat tubuhnya sudah berada dalam usia belasan awal—barangkali sebelas atau dua belas. Ia bertemu dengan Orang-Orang Laut yang sudah lama mendarat dan berdiam di suatu tempat. Ia belajar tawar-menawar di pasar, bercocok tanam, menguasai berbagai bahasa daerah, melompati pulau ke pulau, berpindah dari tempat ke tempat, bergonta-ganti wilayah dari satu kerajaan ke kerajaan lain.

Selama perjalanan itu, ada satu hal yang Nesia yakini; bahwa ia hidup dengan merepresentasikan orang-orang itu. Seluruhnya. Bahkan yang mencoba saling menggulingkan tahta satu sama lain. Yang berperang. Yang saling rebut kekuasaan. Eksistensi dirinya adalah perwujudan dari adanya orang-orang itu.

“Sekarang, mereka memang berada dalam kepentingan yang macam-macam,” sahut Nesia, “ada yang dalam kuasa Belanda. Portugal. Inggris. Spanyol juga … dan ini, sekarang ada kamu, orang dari Kerajaan Italia yang pengin ke Pulau Kei.” Nesia mengangkat bahunya. “Tapi, meskipun mereka berbeda-beda, tetap akulah perwakilan mereka.”

Penjelasan gadis itu membuat Lovino pusing. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan _personifikasi_ yang seperti ini. “Tunggu dulu, bukannya seharusnya orang seperti kamu—maksudku, orang seperti _kita_ ,” ralat Lovino, menekankan kata yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan, “hanya boleh mewakili satu wilayah saja?”

“Mana aku tahu aturan yang seperti itu! Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan beberapa saja yang seperti kita, jadi aku nggak tahu benarnya bagaimana.” Nesia tertawa. “Tapi kalau kautanya aku, menurutku nggak ada yang perlu dibingungkan. Kami kan, dulunya sama; seorang pelaut. Baik yang sudah bermukim atau tetap melaut, yang sudah berseteru atau masih rukun … semuanya sama saja bagiku.”

Kalau dirasakan, lama-lama jadi masuk akal … meskipun tetap saja susah bagi Lovino untuk menelan kenyataan. Pemuda itu dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mengiyakan. Berpikir bahwa sekarang tepat baginya untuk mengambil alih momen perkenalan.

“Seperti yang tadi kubilang, namaku Lovino,” ucapnya, “aku personifikasi Italia Selatan.”

Ada rasa bersalah saat mengatakan hal itu. Lovino ingin menambahkan bahwa keberadaan _selatan_ sudah tidak ada—karena Italia sudah bersatu di bawah naungan Kerajaan Italia—tetapi hal itu akan membuat penjelasannya makin rumit.

Diputuskannya Roma sebagai ibu kota praktis menyingkirkannya dari keharusan mengurusi segala sesuatu yang menjadi masalah di sana. Dirinya sudah tidak penting lagi bagi wilayah itu, yang harus memikirkannya sekarang adalah saudaranya, Feliciano.

Karena itulah Lovino memutuskan untuk menyusul rombongan kapal yang ditugaskan menyelidiki Pulau Kei. Selagi di Italia sana sedang diperdebatkan di mana tempat pengasingan bagi narapidana-narapidana yang sudah tidak takut untuk dihukum mati itu, ia akan memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri apakah Pulau Kei bisa menjadi jawaban.

Biarlah ia berangkat sendiri, biarlah ia nanti hilang ditelan Bumi—toh, sudah tidak ada yang akan mencarinya lagi (bahkan meskipun sekadar untuk diperangi).

“Nih.” Suara Nesia mengagetkannya; tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyodorkan dayung satu-satunya yang ia miliki. “Buatmu. Kamu kan, harus melanjutkan perjalanan.”

Lovino terpana. “Terus, kamu …?”

“Aku memang ingin mampir sebentar ke daratan, tapi daratan tujuanku lebih dekat daripada tujuanmu,” sahut Nesia, ia menciprat-cipratkan air laut ke dalam perahu Lovino agar kayu bagian dasarnya menjadi lebih lembab. “Aku hanya perlu mengikuti angin dan tahu-tahu sudah sampai di Kasultanan. Kamu masih harus ke timur … jauh sekali, kemudian baru bergerak turun.”

Merasa bahwa si gadis akan terus mendesaknya kalau ia menolak (lagi pula, meskipun ia ogah sekali mengakuinya, ia sebenarnya butuh dayung itu), Lovino menerima dayungnya. Lantas ia melompat keluar, memasuki perahu miliknya.

Nesia mengulas senyuman lebar.

Lovino bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia berdeham. “Ngomong-ngomong, ‘Kasultanan’ yang kamu maksud itu sebelah mana tepatnya?” Ia bertanya ala kadarnya, meskipun kalau Nesia sudah memberikan jawaban pun besar kemungkinan Lovino tidak tahu itu di mana.

“Barat,” jawab Nesia. “Kasultanan Sulu, namanya. Tahu?”

“Nggak.”

Nesia tertawa. Merasa ketidaktahuannya tentang Italia pada percakapan sebelum ini dibalas sudah. “Oke, oke. Aku harus ingat-ingat soal ‘Italia’.” Nesia menganggukan kepala. “Kalau aku berurusan lagi denganmu suatu hari nanti, pasti aku akan menghafalmu. Lovino. Italia Selatan.”

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak.

Cukup lama, sebenarnya.

Kali ini Nesia tidak tahan untuk menyambar. “Ada apa?”

Lovino terkejut tiba-tiba. Tatapannya seperti tersesat sesaat. Namun, selanjutnya ia mengulas senyuman yang jarang ada. “Ada satu hal lagi yang kuminta kamu menghafalkannya.”

Oh. “Apa?”

“ _Quo vadis?_ ”

Nesia sontak mengerutkan kening. Apa tadi?

Lovino mengucapkannya lagi, kali ini dengan tempo yang dilambatkan. “Cara membacanya: ku-wo. Wa-dis.”

“ _Quo vadis_.”

“Iya, betul begitu.” Anggukan dari si pemuda. “Bahasa Latin. Artinya, ‘hendak ke mana?’”

“Kamu bisa bahasa Latin?”

“Sedikit.”

“ _Quo vadis_ ,” ulang Nesia lagi, senang dengan kosakata baru yang ia terima sehingga tidak sempat terbesit rasa penasaran kenapa teman barunya ini bisa berbahasa Latin, “berarti, sekarang aku bisa menanyakannya padamu, ‘kan? _Quo vadis_? Begitu?”

“Iya … kurang-lebih.”

“Kalau begitu, silakan jawab!”

“Aku hendak lari.” Jawaban itu lolos dari mulut Lovino dengan cepat.

Giliran Nesia yang terdiam. Ada pertanyaan di kepala, mengenai _lari_ _dari mana_ , atau _ke mana_ , atau _kenapa_ … yang tergantikan dengan pertanyaan lain karena merasa bahwa rentetan pertanyaan tadi akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. “Apakah … apakah pertanyaan itu memang harus dijawab dengan nggak langsung begini?”

Lovino seperti terkejut karena pertanyaan yang diajukan si gadis bukanlah pertanyaan yang ia duga. Nesia tidak tahu apakah keterkejutan itu merupakan hal yang baik atau justru sebaliknya, tetapi pemuda di hadapan yang sudah memegang dayungnya itu tersenyum lagi—membuatnya _makin tidak tahu_ apakah itu hal baik atau _sebaliknya_.

“Iya, memang harus dijawab begitu,” sahut Lovino, “karena tidak bisa dimaknai harfiah.”

“Aku butuh waktu lama untuk paham maknanya?”

“Lumayan.” Jawaban itu membuat Nesia ingin bertanya lagi _lumayan itu berapa lama_ , tetapi pemuda itu sudah mulai mendayung, menggerakkan perahunya menjauh, dan menyambung kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya dengan kalimat tambahan. “Dan karena rupanya kita berdua tidak jadi berbeda, maka kita bisa sepakat dalam menentukan apakah 'lumayan' itu berarti lama atau nggak, ‘kan?”***

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian B. Lapian. 2009. _Orang Laut-Bajak Laut-Raja Laut: Sejarah Kawasan Laut Sulawesi Abad XIX_. Depok: Komunitas Bambu.


End file.
